Residential entrance doors are generally made out of wood. Increasing energy costs are creating a market for more thermally resistant doors than wood. Plastic foam doors encased in steel are highly conductive at the edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,867,575 discloses molding a door out of cellulose fibers.